Pon Un Malfoy En Tu Vida
by Arel M
Summary: Incluso los mejores amigos guardan algun secreto... Un solo capítulo


_Hola mundo! He vuelto! Pero no me voy a alargar mucho en preliminares, podéis leer mi profile para encontrar una extensa charla como las que suelo hacer normalmente al inicio de un capítulo._

_Con esta son tres las mini-historias que voy a publicar a la vez. Ninguna de ellas es ni remotamente buena, pero tuve la necesidad de escribirlas y ya que estaban decidí publicarlas_

_Esto es algo que se me ocurrió por tontería y no es nada divertido, como puede sugerir el título. Tampoco tiene alto contenido sexual como podría esperarse viniendo de mí e involucrando a Draco. De echo es una chorrada como una casa que harías bien en no leer, pero si quieres seguir allá tu, en tus manos queda y yo no me hago responsable…_

**PON UN MALFOY EN TU VIDA**

Por Arel M

averasinyahoo.es

Una tarde de julio, cuando parecía que el mundo estaba en calma, estalló la tormenta. No en forma de cortinas de agua y rayos deslumbrantes, sino de pelirrojo enfurecido hasta el punto crítico del homicidio por demencia transitoria.

– ¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ? – preguntaba a gritos a los cuadros de la casa, que no hacían nada por responderle.

Afortunadamente, nada más sacar la varita de su bolsillo con una velocidad espeluznante, la puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció Hermione Granger en el umbral cargando una bolsa repleta de comida.

La chica vio al pelirrojo de inmediato. Interpretando su expresión y su postura correctamente dejó caer la bolsa con horror y se abalanzó sobre él para intentar quitarle la varita.

Ron era mucho más alto y fuerte que ella, así que no tuvo muchas dificultades en alejarla con poca amabilidad.

– ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Estabas en Roma!

Ron la miró con ira.

– ¡Me he tomado un descanso¡Iba a daros una sorpresa a Harry y a tí! – contestó señalando con ira la maleta que había dejado junto a la chimenea, que estaba encendida – ¡Pero la sorpresa me la he llevado yo!

Hermione pensó que no era tan lista como había creído. Aunque había encantado la casa para evitar que nadie pudiera Aparecerse sin su consentimiento, no había recordado hacer lo mismo con la red flu. Era hora de lamentarlo amargamente, porque era más que evidente que Ron había descubierto su secreto mejor guardado.

El pelirrojo la miraba con furia, esperando seguramente una explicación, pero Hermione estaba temblando y miraba con miedo la puerta de la habitación. Ron entrecerró los ojos y, cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu de un cuenco, llamó a Harry Potter.

La cabeza despeinada de Harry apareció entre las llamas con visible cara de fastidio.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó de mala gana. Al darse cuenta de que era Ron quien le llamaba se quedó estupefacto.

– ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! – gruñó el pelirrojo – ¡Tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio que he descubierto!

Harry tragó saliva visiblemente, pues ver a Ron en ese estado no presagiaba nada bueno.

– Me visto y voy – dijo con voz algo estrangulada.

Ron aprovechó el minuto que tardó Harry en aparecer para fulminar a Hermione con la mirada. La chica se retorcía las manos nerviosa y se mordía el labio inferior tratando de evitar que su mirada se cruzase con la del colérico pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Harry nada más poner un pie fuera de la chimenea, asustado al ver las expresiones de los otros dos. Sin duda se temía lo peor.

Ron señaló con la varita la puerta de la habitación.

– Míralo tú mismo.

Hermione ni siquiera intentó detener a Harry cuando éste hizo lo que Ron pedía. Se quedó estático con la mano en el pomo después de haber echado un buen vistazo al interior.

– ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó con genuina sorpresa –. Creí que estaba muerto.

– ¡Como todo el mundo mágico! – gritó Ron mirando airado a la chica. Hermione se encogió más sobre sí misma.

– Hermione – dijo Harry girándose para mirarla y volviendo a cerrar la puerta con cuidado – ¿Tienes una explicación para todo esto?

Aunque la pregunta fue hecha con calma, la chica asintió trémulamente como si Harry le hubiera pegado cuatro gritos.

– Yo... er... supongo que recordáis la batalla final – dijo con cierta inseguridad.

Ron y Harry la miraron con los mismos ojos fastidiados.

Por supuesto que recordaban la batalla, que no había sucedido ni hacía tres meses y tras la cual se habían convertido en los héroes indiscutibles del mundo mágico. Harry había derrotado triunfalmente a Voldemort en un sangriento enfrentamiento que costó muchas vidas por parte de ambos lados. Hermione y Ron cuidaban de sus espaldas mientras él se enfrentaba al mago tenebroso en persona, haciendo que fuera imposible que nadie se inmiscuyera en la lucha entre los dos.

– Recuerdo muy bien que le desarmaste – dijo Ron a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Aún no habia soltado la varita, lo que no era una buena señal –. Le enviaste volando a unos cuantos metros y te acercaste para rematarle.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Harry con el mismo tono calmado, lo que no era muy normal porque no le gustaba demasiado revivir esa batalla. Había quedado bastante maltrecho y aún no terminaba de recuperarse de todas sus heridas.

Hermione se pasó nerviosamente la lengua por los labios.

– No pude hacerlo – reconoció.

– Eso es evidente – dijo el moreno – La pregunta es¿por qué?

Hermione se dejó caer en la silla más cercana. Aún temblaba.

– Estaba allí en el suelo... herido... indefenso... ¡Estaba tan mono!

–¡Mono! – aulló Ron dando dos zancadas hasta ella y cogiéndola bruscamente por los hombros para zarandearla – ¡Mono!

Harry fue rápido al separarlos, aun así Hermione se frotó dolorida los hombros y evitó mirarlos a ambos a los ojos.

– Bueno... no tengo una explicación mejor.

– Hermione, no estamos hablando de un perrito que has encontrado en la calle – dijo Harry sujetando a Ron para evitar que volviera a zarandearla.

– Cierto, se trata de Draco Malfoy, la mano izquierda de Voldemort ¡no puedes decicir que es mono y quedártelo! – gritó airado el pelirrojo.

– Os aseguro que fue así como pasó – dijo ella mirándoles avergonzada – Mirad, no puedo negar que siempre me ha gustado, los Malfoy son irresistibles. ¡Vamos, si es guapísimo! Ni siquiera lo pensé. ¡No podía matarle!

– Y nos mentiste – dijo Ron soltándose de Harry para pasearse de lado a lado de la habitación con grandes pasos, como león enjaulado – ¡Y nos has estado mintiendo por tres meses!

– Lo siento¿vale? – replicó Hermione volviendo a encogerse – ¿Pero qué hubierais hecho si os lo hubiera dicho?

– ¡Lo mismo que haremos ahora! – gritó Ron mirando a Harry, que le devolvió una mirada de soslayo –. ¡Entregarlo a los aurores!

– ¡NO! – gritó Hermione poniéndose en pie bruscamente – ¡No podéis hacer eso!

Harry miró al suelo un momento. Suspirando para sí sacó su varita.

– Puedes estar tranquila, no lo matarán – dijo con expresión condescendiente –, solo estará en Azkaban por el resto de su vida.

Se dirigió a la habitación con expresión decidida. Como una loca, Hermione se tiró sobre él para impedírselo.

– ¡No, Harry¡Por favor, Harry, no lo hagas¡No!

Harry intentó quitársela de encima sin mucho éxito. Ron la cogió con la cintura separándola de su amigo con pasmosa facilidad. Hermione lloraba a lágrima viva.

– ¡No te lo lleves, Harry¡Yo le quiero!

Tanto el moreno como el pelirrojo se quedaron helados ante esas palabras. Harry se giró hacia ella con los ojos como platos.

– ¿CÓMO?

– ¡Estás loca! – exclamó Ron impresionado, aún sujetándola con fuerza.

– No lo enténdéis¡no es el mismo! – gritó medio histérica.

– Vaya, ha logrado convencerte de que ha cambiado¿eh?

– ¡No! Es que... – Hermione tomó aire, intentando prepararse para lo que les iba a decir –. Le he borrado la memoria.

Ron la soltó de la impresión y Hermione cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Ninguno de los dos chicos la ayudó, ambos estaban demasiado impresionados.

– ¿Qué has hecho... qué? – preguntó Harry anonadado. Miró de nuevo la puerta, como si así pudiera comprobar que lo que Hermione decía era cierto.

– Borré su memoria, completamente, así que ya no es peligroso para nadie – dijo la chica con un puchero.

Harry pareció relajarse lo suficiente para bajar la varita, lo que tranquilizó a Hermione.

– ¿Y qué pasa si el hechizo no funciona bien, Hermione? – preguntó Ron aún en shock – Odia a los sangre sucia¡si recupera la memoria te matará si miramientos!

– Ron, estamos hablando de Hermione – dijo Harry de nuevo con calma –. ¡Si hasta yo puedo hacer ese hechizo con efectos permanentes! Sabes que ella nunca ha fallado.

Ron le miró estupefacto.

– ¿Vas a dejar que se lo quede?

Harry miró a Hermione.

– ¿Te es leal? – preguntó. Hermione se extrañó un poco por la pregunta pero asintió con rapidez.

Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, la puerta de la habitación se abrió congelando a los tres en su sitio.

Draco Malfoy, despeinado, con cara de sueño, desnudo y rascándose la barriga, les miró a través de sus rubias pestañas medio cerradas. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer lo que estaba viendo.

– ¡Ama! – dijo volviéndose hacia Hermione – ¡Tenías que haberme dicho que esperabas visitas¡No he arreglado la casa!

Tras darle un besito fugaz a la chica se digirió a la puerta para recoger la bolsa de comestibles que había quedado tirada en el suelo.

– Disculpen el desorden. Enseguida hago un poco de té – dijo sonriendo a los invitados antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Desde el salón le oyeron canturrear mientras abría y cerraba cajones y armarios guardando la compra.

Harry y Ron, aún intentando recuperarse el espectáculo que suponía ver a Draco Malfoy completamente desnudo y sin pizca de vergüenza, miraron a una abochornada Hermione.

– ¿Ama? – preguntó Ron algo consternado.

– Me gusta el nuevo Malfoy – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

– Ahora es algo así como mi... er... – intentó explicar Hermione.

– ¿Esclavo? – ofreció Ron.

– ¿Amante? – ofreció Harry para estupor del pelirrojo.

Hermione se sonrojó hasta las raíces del pelo.

– Diría que una mezcla de esclavo–amante–asistente – dijo quedamente. Luego pareció entusiasmarse, adquiriendo un brillito raro en su mirada – Es genial en la cama y por algún extraño motivo le encanta hacer las tareas domésticas. Se porta de manera sumisa por iniciativa propia, lo que le hace sin duda mucho más excitante¡y es tan tierno! Me espera cuando vuelvo del trabajo con las zapatillas de estar por casa en la mano, me prepara una estupenda cena, me da un masaje sensacional y tenemos una sesión de sexo maravillosa. ¡Soy tan feliz! Lo mejor que he podido hacer ha sido poner un Malfoy en mi vida.

Ron pareció bastante asqueado e incómodo con la idea. Sin duda Hermione les había dado más información de la necesaria.

– No me lo puedo creer – dijo Ron casi escupiendo las palabras. Fulminó de nuevo a Hermione con la mirada – Ese tío sigue siendo un peligro, no estoy de acuerdo en que se quede aquí contigo.

– No pasará nada – dijo Harry haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto –. Todo está bajo control.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – esperó Ron enojado – ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo en esta situación?

Harry se limitó a darle la espalda sutilmente, tratando de no contestar a su pregunta. Hermione le miró suspicaz, luego se acercó temerosa.

– Supongo que no te lo llevas a Azkaban – le dijo esperanzada a Harry, que asintió imperturbable. Hermione sonrió brillantemente y le dio beso en la mejilla.

– Estáis locos – masculló Ron –. Los Malfoy no son más que serpientes venenosas. No traen más que problemas...

– Es por su crianza – saltó Hermione a la defensiva –. Sin todos esos recuerdos de la pureza de sangre y el legado de su familia, pueden llegar a ser personas encantadoras.

– Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Harry sorpresivamente –. Tendrías que darle una oportunidad, Ron.

Ron les miró mal a los dos.

– Pensaba pedirte asilo para mis vacaciones, Hermione – dijo de mal talante –. Pero yo con ese no me quedo.

Cogió su maleta bruscamente y se volvió hacia Harry.

– ¿Tienes sitio en tu casa?

Harry alzó una ceja.

– Sabes que sí, pero...

– Bien, te espero allí – dijo el pelirrojo echando un puñado de polvos flu a la chimenea y despareciendo por ella antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar.

– ¡Mierda! – gritó mientras palidecía horriblemente. Se volvió hacia la chica – Hablamos luego Hermione, hay algo que tengo que contarte.

Sin darle más explicaciones se metió en la chimenea camino de su casa.

Hermione suspiró hondamente y se sentó con piernas flojas en el sillón más cercano.

Draco apareció en la sala cargando una bandeja con servicio de té para tres.

– ¿Ama¿Tus invitados ya se fueron? – preguntó contrariado.

Hermione le repasó de arriba abajo con la mirada. Lo único que había hecho el rubio por cubrirse fue ponerse un corto delantal que Hermione le había comprado para ocasiones similares.

– No te preocupes por ellos – dijo con una sonrisa depredadora –. Anoche me supo a poco¿qué tal si continuamos?

Por toda respuesta, Draco Malfoy dejó la bandeja en el suelo y procedió a quitarse el delantal con una sonrisa incitante.

Harry se reprochó por no haber sujetado a su amigo antes de que desapareciese por la chimenea. Era bastante consciente del espectáculo que se iba a encontrar nada más llegar a su casa.

– ¡Harry¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto? – gritó Ron señalando a su esclavo–amante–asistente con la varita desenfundada.

Harry suspiró apesadumbrado.

– ¿No te ha dicho Hermione que los Malfoy son irresistibles?

Ron le miró asombrado y después miró a Lucius Malfoy, que enfundado únicamente en un corto delantal sostenía unas zapatillas de estar por casa con aspecto de estar confundido.

– ¿Amo? – preguntó Lucius – ¿Es tu invitado?

Harry asintió algo divertido, viendo que Ron se comía a Lucius con la mirada, tal y como no había podido evitar hacer con Draco.

– Creo que Lucius tiene un hermano en Dinamarca – le dijo a Ron cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta para ir a hacer un poco de té y el pelirrojo clavó los ojos en el perfecto y desnudo trasero que se mostró a su vista.

Ron ladeó la cabeza, frunció el ceño y luchó internamente consigo mismo.

– ¿Me darás su dirección? – terminó por preguntar algo derrotado.

Harry le palmeó la espalda.

– Te lo aseguro Ron¡lo mejor que puedes hacer es poner a un Malfoy en tu vida!

Y FIN

_Y que esperabais? ya os dije que era una tonteria! Pero sabeis que? Es bueno estar de vuelta, aunque sea con cosas como esta._

_Besitos mil!!!_


End file.
